Slavery Ain't Kind Honey
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: Frerard slavery. Oh yeah.


"Get in there boy. It's time to be sold."

And with those words, I nearly cried. I should have known the time would come. I'm a slave after all.

"Did you not hear me boy? I said GET IN THERE!"

"Y-yes m-m-master."

I crawl into the showroom. Don't look up. I can't look up. I'm not allowed.

"Hmm."

"Nice but a little small."

"Not my type."

"Oh yes. He's perfect."

I quickly look up. Almost instantly my head is forced down.

"Did I tell you to look at him boy?"

"No no. I'll take it from here. Gerard will be pleased. Come along child."

I feel a hand wrap around the chain attached to my collar. I'm lead out of the showroom and into a van. Once I've been forced inside and the doors are shut, I look at my new master.

He looks tall, which isn't a lot to go on considering I'm only 4-10. He's got long curly brown hair, almost afro like. At least I assume since I've only seen it in a magazine I stumbled upon at my last master's house. I wish I could go back there.

My last master, Master Patrick, was very kind. He always let me read in the library and never beat me. I only got sent back because his friends thought he was going soft on slaves.

~flashback~  
"Come on Frank. It's time to leave."

"B-but master, I don't want to go!" I look up with tears.

"I know and I'm sorry Frank but you must. I promise one day I'll return for you."

"P-promise?"

"Promise," he said, giving me a hug.  
~le end~

"Boy? Hello? Didn't you hear me? I said we're here."

I look up and the man is shaking me. I guess I fell asleep.

"I'm s-sorry, Master."

He laughs, "Oh I'm not your master. That would be Master Gerard. Be careful around him though. Sometimes he'll be fine and cheerful but his bad moods are terrible."

"Okay. I'm F-frank. W-w-what's your name?"

"I'm Ray, I'm the driver of the cars Master Gerard owns. Come on Frank, I need to get you some clothes and then I'll take you to see Master Gerard."

He helps me up and leads me inside Master Gerard's castle. We walk along the huge corridors and then at the end, there's a door leading into the clothes room. Ray helps me find my size, I change and then we walk along more corridors until we reach a large door.

"This is it. I'm sorry I must leave now but I have orders to follow. I'll see you later."

He leaves before I can say a word. I'm alone now. That's just great. Let's get this over with. I knock.

"Come in," a beautiful voice says.

I open the door and shut it behind me as I enter. I look down the entire time as I walk to his desk.

"Have a seat."

I sit, still looking at the ground.

"You can look at me you know. I wouldn't beat you for that."

I look up and the most beautiful man I've ever seen is sitting in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry Master. The s-s-slavehouse where I used to l-l-live told me I'm not good enough to look at anything but the ground."

"Well feel free to look up at things."

"T-thank you Master."

"So let's get started shall we? First the rules. One, please finish any and all chores I give you. If you can't finish, get someone to help you or see me so I can tell someone else to handle it. Two, please don't try to run away. I get very upset. Three, stay away from me when I'm in a bad mood unless I call upon you or tell you otherwise. Four, you will be given three meals a day at 7,12, and 7. Light's go out at 11. If your chores are done and you have nothing to do, you may have free time. Five, get me to inspect your chore to see if it's done with. Any questions see me later. Now today I'll let you rest since you've just arrived. Tomorrow you'll start your chores."

"Yes Master, thank you Master."

"Oh wait, what's your name?"

"Frank, sir."

"Frank. I like it. Oh by the way, you're going to be my personal slave. Tomorrow after breakfast come straight here."

"Yes sir. Um Master, where is the library?"

"Two doors down on the right."

"Thank you."

"No problem Frank."

I quickly leave Master Gerard's study and walk to the library. Wow! It's huge! I think it might be bigger than Master Patrick's.

My eyes flood with tears. Master Gerard seems nice and all but I wanna go home or to Master Patrick's. I hate being a slave! I HATE IT!

"Are you okay?"

I look up to see Master Gerard.

"Y-yes Master Gerard."

"You don't look it. Come here," he says pulling me onto his lap. When did he get here?

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I-I g-g-guess so."

He pulls my head to his chest and strokes me back soothingly.

"I don't wanna be a slave Master Gerard. No offense, you seem nice but I wanna go home. I was kidnapped and sold into slavery. I just wanna be with my momma and daddy. Or at Master Patrick's house. He was so kind to me. I wish he would have bought me again. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with my troubles."

I move to get up but he holds me down.

"Nonsense, now sit. You must be tired from crying."

"Thank you Master Gerard," I say as I rest my head in his chest and sleep.

~Le time skip~

I awake in a large bed. I sit up quickly and look around.

The room is very nice and it looks very fancy. It must be Master Gerard's. Why am I in his room?

Master Gerard walks in and he sees I'm awake.

"Hello Frankie. Nice to see your awake. Have a nice rest?"

"Y-yes sir. Thank you, but why am I in your room?"

He grins and says to me, "Your my personal slave Frankie. You're going to be sharing my room. This is your bed and mine is over there." He points to a larger bed on the opposite side. I smile.

"I'll be living here?"

"Yes Frankie."

I jump up and hug him tightly. Without hesitation, he hugs back just as tightly.

I blush and withdraw from our hug. "Sorry sir. I got a little carried away. It won't happen again."

"Oh it's okay Frankie. I love hugs. Now are you ready for your chores?"

"Yes sir."

"Well normally I expect you to bring my breakfast here but I've already eaten. It's okay, you won't be punished. Today you must be my model. I'll be drawing all day so that will be your chore. You'll also bring our lunches to the drawing room. Any questions?"

"No sir."

"Very well, now let's get you some breakfast and you can meet me in the drawing room. If you need help, ask someone."

"Yes sir."

I follow Gerard to the kitchen where I see a tall man making food. I can't see what he looks like since his back is turned.

"Hello Ian. Will you make Frankie some breakfast?"

He turns and looks at me. "Yes Master Gerard. Of course I can! I'll make you some of my amazing bacon!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm a vegetarian. I'm also lactose intolerant."

"Oh not a problem! I'll make you the best bagel you've ever had! I make mine from scratch!"

He goes and gets ingrediants to make a bagel. Master Gerard leads me to a stool and I sit.

"Now Frankie, I expect you to meet me in the drawing room in twenty minutes. If you need help just ask Ian."

"Yes Master Gerard."

He squeezes my hand and walks away. I turn to watch Ian make my breakfast.

"So Frankie? How do you like living here? Have you met anyone yet?"

"It's nicer than some places I've been. I've only met Master Gerard and Ray though."

"Oh! Ray's cool! Besides me and Ray, there's Ryan, William, Spencer and a couple others but I'm pretty new so I haven't learned names yet. I mostly just hang out with Ry, William, Spencer and Ray."

"I'll have to meet them s-sometime."

"You'll like them. They're super nice. Here ya go! One fresh bagel."

"Thank you."

I quickly eat my bagel because Master Gerard said to hurry. I send a smile and wave to Ian as a thank you after I get directions. Thankfully, the drawing room is very close so it does not take me long.

I knock and enter once Master Gerard says I can come in.

"Hello Frankie! Have a good breakfast?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"Welcome. Now sit. I need to draw you," he says gathering his art supplies.

I sit on the stool in front of Master Gerard. He positions me how he wants me and I stay still.

It feels like hours have passed before Master Gerard says we can take a break.

"So Frankie, tell me about yourself."

"Well Master Gerard, I'm 21. I'm a vegetarian and lactose intolerant. I like playing guitar and singing though I can't do it anymore since I left Master Patrick's house. I was sold into slavery by these guys who took me when I was 16. That's it."

"What's your last name?"

"Iero. It was all over my school books when they took me. I haven't really remembered anything else because they gave me a drug to kill my memory."

"Oh that's horrible! I thought you were like the rest and were criminals. Mind you they're really nice people but some of them have done unspeakable things. In stead of prision, they chose to be a slave to work off the prision time. My apologies Frankie."

"I-it's okay Master Gerard. I don't mind being here. You're very kind to me."

He grins and thanks me. "No problem Frankie."

"Master Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me Frankie?" It strikes a chord everytime he says that because that's what Master Patrick called me.

"I like it, don't you? It makes you seem so innocent. Compared to the rest of my workers, you're like a child. So naive and wide-eyed."

"T-thank you?"

He grins at me and puts me back in my art position.

I wonder if Master Gerard knows Master Patrick. It's likely he does, Master Patrick knew everyone. He always held the most fabulous parties. I wish I could see him again.

"Frankie?"

"Yes Master Gerard?"

"Why are you crying?"

I put a hand to my face and find my cheeks wet with tears.

"Oh sorry Master Gerard. I didn't mean to."

"Are you okay?" He puts his brushes down and walks over to me. He puts his arms around me and holds me close.

"I'm fine sir. I just..."

"Yes?"

"I miss Master Patrick. Not that you aren't kind to me, but he was my only friend."

"Would you like him to come here? We are good friends."

"Oh please! I would love nothing more!"

"Consider it done. I shall send for him tomorrow."

I wrap my arms around him. "Thank you Master Gerard!"

He stiffens for a moment before tightening his arms around me. Master Gerard puts his face in my hair and breathes deeply. "Don't hesitate to ask me to do something for you. If it is reasonable, it will be done. Now can we finish my painting angel?"

"Yes sir. Wait, did you call me angel?"

"Yes. Now shush."

Gerard gets back to work painting me. I wonder where the nickname came from. Master Gerard is quite strange. He treats me as if I am his equal and not his servant. He probably feels pity and sympathy for me so he's being kind.

I never realized how beautiful Master Gerard is. His long ebony locks glimmer in a certain light, almost like they're on fire. His eyes are hazel but get a sparkle in them when he's happy. His skin is so pale, like death, but it seems to glow with a light almost like he is a sun.

"Frankie? I'm finished. Would you like to look?"

I hop down from the stool Master Gerard has placed me on and run to him. Oh my...

He painted me beautiful. I look like an angel and I'm certainly more gorgeous than I am in real life.

"Oh Master Gerard! It's beautiful! I don't look like that though. Why would you paint me pretty?"

"Frankie do you not realize how beautiful you are? My painting could never capture your true form."

I stare at him, shocked by his words. Master Gerard thinks I'm beautiful?

"Sir I-I can't... This is too lovely."

"Frankie," he whispers, pulling me close to him, "Don't protest."

He leans in closer and closer until our lips almost touch. This is wrong! Masters and servants should not be like this. This cannot happen!

"Um Master Gerard? Masters Pete and Patrick are here sir."

Master Gerard releases me. "Thank you Ryan. Now run along. If Pete is here, Brendon is as well and you wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

Master Patrick is here?! I can see him again? Oh this is the best day of my life!

"Come Frankie. We have people to see."

Master Gerard takes me back to his study where I assume Masters Pete and Patrick are. We enter, myself following master Gerard. I keep my eyes down and sit on the floor next to my master.

"Got a new one eh Gerard? Boy let me see your face!" That can only be Master Pete.

I look up and sure enough it is him. He sneers at me. "I thought Patrick got rid of you."

I don't answer. How can I? I am below him and do not deserve to answer his questions.

"Frankie? You- you're here?"

Master Gerard places a hand on me and looks up at Master Patrick. "Yes. I needed a new personal servant. Don't worry Patrick. He won't end up like the last one. I promise. He is different though."

"What do you mean?"

"He's one of us. A Master. He was kidnapped and sold into slavery. Have you heard of the Iero clan? This is their lost son and sole heir."

I look up at Master Gerard in shock. Me? A Master? That can't be! Even Master Pete is shocked.

"I've tracked them down, they should pick him up in a couple days once the message gets sent and goes through."

My Masters look at me. I feel someone pull me up. Thi-this just can't happen.

"I'm sorry Frank. I know Pete is too. We never should have sent you away."

"I-I forgive you."

"It was a nice day we had today."

"Y-yeah."

"Unless... you'd rather stay."

I turn to Master Gerard. Stay with him?

"You'd be a guest. A companion of sorts. Just someone to keep the lonely days away. A friend."

A friend. He wants to be my friend. I've never had a friend.

"Y-yes. I'll stay."

Then the world goes to black.


End file.
